Atai Molec
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Zygerria | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Prime Minister van Zygerria Captain of the Zygerrian Guards | species = Zygerrian | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Zygerrian Slavers Guild CIS }} Atai Molec was een Zygerrian slavendrijver die in 21 BBY de leiding had over de operatie op Kiros. Biografie Ata Molec was een slavendrijver en de Prime Minister van Zygerria tijdens de operatie op Kiros. Samen met Dooku bleef Molec in contact met Darts D'Nar tijdens de missie op Kiros. Molec was de trouwe adviseur van Queen Miraj Scintel tijdens de Clone Wars, maar zijn trouw lag nog meer bij het Zygerrian Slavers Guild. Hij was niet alleen Prime Minister, maar ook de Captain of the Guard van Zygerria. Molec betrad regelmatig de slavenmarkten om persoonlijk een oogje in het zeil te houden. Zo werd hij op een moment tegengehouden om een slaaf te bestraffen door een andere slavin. Zij behoorde toe aan Lars Quell, een niet-Zygerrian die de openbare verkoop wilde bijwonen. Toen bleek dat Quell iets te maken had met Bruno Denturri was Molec verplicht om hem naar de Queen te brengen. Nadat Obi-Wan was gevangengenomen na een poging om Roshti te bevrijden uit zijn cel, herkende Atai Molec herkende Kenobi van uit het holografische bericht van Kiros. Nadat alle Jedi, R2-D2 en Rex uiteindelijk waren gevangen genomen na de mislukte slavenverkoop, had de Queen Ahsoka aan Molec beloofd. Molec hield haar in een kooi aan een richel van het paleis, maar Ahsoka liet zich niet zomaar doen en gooide Molec met de Force bijna van het paleis af. Als wraak gaf de Zygerrian haar verschillende elektrische schokken en waarschuwde haar dat anderen de prijs zouden betalen als ze hem bleef dwarsbomen. Toen de Queen zich meer en meer begon te distantiëren van de overeenkomst die ze met Dooku had gesloten, merkte Atai op dat ze meer sympathie begon te krijgen voor Anakin Skywalker, de Jedi Knight die ze tot haar persoonlijke lijfwacht en dienaar had gemaakt nadat een groep Jedi waren overmeesterd die op zoek waren naar de verdwenen Togruta van Kiros. Atai verwittigde Dooku over de gang van zaken en de Count bracht persoonlijk een bezoek aan Queen Scintel. Dooku vond dat het welletjes was geweest. Hij toonde haar wie de echte leider was van de CIS en doodde haar met een Force Choke. Net alvorens ze stierf, verklapte Scintel aan Anakin waar de slaven zich bevonden, waaronder Obi-Wan en Captain Rex. Achter de Schermen *Ricardo Mamood Vega sprak Molecs stem in voor The Clone Wars. *Molec verscheen eerst in de gelijknamige comic, maar zag daar zoals alle Zygerrians er meer menselijk uit. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Kidnapped **Slaves of the Republic **Escape from Kadavo Bron *Atai Molec in de Encyclopedia category:Zygerrians category:Slavendrijvers